


Epilogue

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 366 [37]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 21st Century, England (Country), F/M, Family, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Sussex, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The Complete Cases Of Sherlock Holmes And John Watson. All 366 cases plus assorted interludes, hiatuses, codas &c.1939-2021. After a brief look at the more recent denizens of that cottage on the Downs we meet the Watson-Holmeses of today, descendants of those two reprobates but a much more considered, refined, restrained, genteel.... come on, I TRIED to keep a straight face! Give a guy some credit!
Relationships: Shere Watson-Holmes/St. John Watson-Holmes
Series: Elementary 366 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555741
Kudos: 6





	1. Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemm/gifts), [bookworm4ever81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm4ever81/gifts).



** 1939 **  


**Elementary: A Recent History**  
_Who lived in that famous cottage after the disreputable duo_

ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ

** 2021 **  


**Mr. Shere Watson-Holmes, Esquire: A 2021 Q &A**  
_Sherlock's great-great-great-grandson answers some questions_

 **Doctor St. John Watson-Holmes, M.D: A 2021 Q &A**  
_John's great-great-great-grandson answers some questions_

 **Elementary: The More Things Change**  
_There are ways to make young boys behave... and to traumatize them for life!_

ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ


	2. Elementary: A Recent History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was who in that cottage on the Downs.

After the passing of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson their former cottage was inherited in turn by their grandson, great-grandson and great-great-great-grandsons:

1\. **Doctor Luke Watson, M.D., resident 1939-1961.** John's grandson, son of Ivan, born 1911. He lived there with his wife Gwendolyn and their family until their two younger sons, Hamon and John, moved out, whereon he and his wife moved to nearby Barcombe. They left the cottage to their oldest son:  
2\. **Mr. Sherlock Watson, resident 1961-2007.** Born in 1936, his lover was Nick Jackson-Giles (born 1927), son of Luke and grandson of the inimitable Benji. Nick had joined up in time for the end of World War Two but suffered what would today be called PTSD and was sent to the cottage to recuperate in 1945. He and Sherlock had over half a century together; Nick died in 2006 and Sherlock just four months later in early 2007.  
3\. **Doctor St. John Watson-Holmes, M.D, resident since 2007.** Sherlock Watson's great-nephew, born in 1987, the grandson of his brother Hamon and son of Hamon's second son Edward. He married **Mr. Shere Holmes** , descendant of the original Sherlock through the Hawke family and also Tantalus Holmes, hence the surname. In 2008 they each had a son through surrogacy, John-Joseph and Sherman respectively. Both these boys may (will) need much trauma counselling if they make it to adulthood!

ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ


	3. Mr. Shere Watson-Holmes, Esquire: A 2021 Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's great-great-great-grandson talks about himself.

_Full name?_  
Shere Christian Alfred Watson-Holmes (born Holmes). Named of course for my famous ancestor, who was almost as randy a bugger as I am!

 _Where and when were you born?_  
September 2nd, 1986, in Lewes, Sussex.

 _Describe yourself physically._  
Six foot seven, so nine inches above the average height. Even more inches above the average elsewhere IYKWIM! Jonno moans that I use my greater height and muscle to take advantage of him but then he likes being taken advantage of, preferably several times a day and all through the night. I'm pretty much the mirror image of my ancestor Ben Jackson-Giles who my other ancestor Sherlock rescued from the Tankerville Club in one of the darker cases he undertook. And what they say about black men is true, at least for me as Jonno would say if I left him able to talk!

 _Parents?_   
My father is Christian Holmes, a descendant of the Tantalus Holmes who rivalled Benji as one of the randiest Victorians on the planet. That is brilliant as it gives me a whole lot to live up to for which Jonno is always grateful, almost as much as he is for that aftercare ointment. His father was another Christian and he made the connection to Benji – twenty kids! - as his wife was that dog's great-grand-daughter.   
Despite the name Tantalus wasn't a blood Holmes; it's my mother Mary Hawke through who I trace my line back to Sherlock as he was her great-great-grandfather. She's also the aunt to Trelawney, the current Earl Hawke (they got elevated from a plain lordship in 1969 and are an earldom or will be once all the paperwork is done). My parents are both alright I suppose, although they do go on at me for wearing poor Jonno out. Then again, they do take Shem and JJ from time to time so I can give Jonno my _full_ attentions ;)

 _Other family?_   
This is where I'm way luckier than my poor ancestor because I get on with pretty much my whole family. My eldest brother Harry's a bit of a loner although he's alright really, my other brother Chris is a dog with some ten kids, while my sister Mary married her second cousin, another Benjamin Jackson-Giles (Benji the third), and they too are at it like rabbits with twelve kids including a Benji the fourth. Yet because poor Jonno always arrives at family dos looking like I've just had my way with him in the car-park (I usually have but that's beside the point) everyone treats me like _I'm_ the only sex-maniac in the family! I don't strut, either!

 _Friends?_  
Friends are really Jonno's thing. I devote all my time to fucking him silly.

 _What did you want to be while you were growing up?_  
I suppose ideally I wanted to be like another Sherlock, but I took what seemed the safer option of a police career. I always wanted to find a man and have a small family with him, a son for each of us. I met Jonno when his sister Elaine got married to my brother Chris in 2006 and we crossed swords at once (we crossed other things soon after!). I still can't believe the whole family bet on us to see how long before we got horizontal. Family!

 _How did you get into being a private investigator?_  
As well as my gorgeous bod I was lucky in one other way; I inherited the same Sight that my famous ancestor's twin brother Sherrinford had. I was as I said a policeman until a couple of years back – sometimes the local crims were a bit surprised when I knew what they were up to even before they were up to it - but the service these days has become a joke. I'd found myself increasingly just form-filling or having to spend hours investigating someone who was offended at something they'd read about themselves on Twitter. I also kept getting pushed to go for promotion, which I hated even more given the morons at the top of the Service of late (yes Cressida Dick, Bernard Hogan-Howe and Craig Mackey, I _am_ looking at you!). Once I had some money banked I quit and started my own business which what with my abilities is going well, especially as I also have a useful to ZEST (the new name for the Swordland's Information Agency) in London.  
Okay I admit, I kept the helmet and the handcuffs for.... let's just say that when Shem found out, he was dumb enough to ask why! What the hell are they teaching kids in schools these days!

 _Where are you in your life just now?_  
Deliriously happy every time I have Jonno screaming how happy he is on the end of the Shredder. At least I think that's what he's screaming ;)

 _Describe yourself in just five words._  
Buff, Gorgeous, Horny, Perfect and Sexy.

 _What is your worst character failing?_  
I did ask Jonno about this, but I don't think his suggestion of my being an unreconstructed and utterly insatiable sexual pervert was that helpful. I made him regret it anyway!

 _Likes?_  
Jonno, of course. Sex with Jonno. More sex with Jonno. Did I mention sex with Jonno?  
The kids, Shem and JJ. Then bacon, coffee, more bacon, more coffee and even more bacon and coffee. Like my ancestor I also like barley-sugar though I only like the regular sort.   
I have the deer-stalker hat and pipe left me by my ancestor Sherlock safely locked away, and like him only have copies of them for daily use. Jonno loves it when I fuck him wearing only a copy of the hat! Or just the policeman's helmet with him handcuffed to the bed. Or.... he's easy to please, to be fair to him. Also surprisingly flexible for a guy in his thirties!

 _Dislikes?_  
I can't stand people who make a fuss; the cottage came as a double blessing when we moved there because some gay rights idiots had just moved into our old flat in Lewes and were pressuring us to be out and proud – until I went round one day wearing only my helmet and asked if that was out and proud enough for them! Jonno told me off for that but I, uh, won him round. I always win our arguments, even if the boys keep muttering about damn sexual perverts for some strange reason. But they don't complain too much otherwise I start 'forgetting' to wear clothes around the cottage ;)

ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ


	4. Doctor St. John Watson-Holmes, M.D: A 2021 Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most sexually-exhausted doctor in Sussex (and possibly England!) answers some questions.

_Full name?_  
St. John Edward Watson-Holmes (born Watson), after of course my famous ancestor. I have no idea why my parents added the saint bit.

 _Where and when were you born?_  
January 22nd, 1987, in Lewes, Sussex.

 _Describe yourself physically._  
Five foot ten, so average height but nine inches shorter that the sex-maniac who rocks my world on what seems like an hourly basis. I am pretty much a carbon-copy (can you still say that nowadays?) of my ancestor John Watson although I don't have the moustache; I tried to grow one when I was a teenager but it just looked daft. My eyes are hazel-green just like his and, annoyingly, those freckles came with the package. But I like them now, especially as Lord Humpington says he thinks that they will disappear if he fucks me enough. Like _he_ needs an excuse for more sex!

 _Parents?_   
My father is Edward Watson who.... he is one of those guys who seems to have become semi-detached from the world and is okay with that. My mother was born Jean Macduff, and she more than makes up for his occasional (frequent) mental absences. They live in Lewes and take the boys from time to time, which is good as it allows the Downland Destroyer to have his way with me for a whole day or more. At least I _think_ that is good. The only downside is the looks of absolute despair I get from our boys when they return, just because I may be in a slightly less than pristine condition and also because some horny bastard can, like his ancestor, smirk for England when I have a very small amount of trouble sitting down. Or moving. Or making complicated facial expressions....

 _Other family?_   
Three brothers and a sister older than me, and one each younger. Elaine is the oldest of us; it was her marriage to Baron Bedbreaker's brother Chris that led to our meeting up and clashing over all the arrangements. It was damn unfair of both our families to have bet on us getting horizontal, and had I been able to sit down afterwards I would have complained. Probably.  
The twins Ajax and Achilles are three years older than me, and about as un-identical as twins can be. Ajax is now married to our cousin Stephen Hawke, Earl Trelawney's second son, while Achilles was last reported off on some retreat somewhere in the Swiss Alps having said that he was going to 'find himself' (the general opinion in the family was that he was better off not looking in case he did!). Then my immediate older brother Tantalus, a likeable dog who with eleven kids seems determined to live up to his name!  
Younger than me are Edmund and Hannah. Eddie is alright, although his wife Heidi clearly disapproves of our 'life choices' and, worse, prays for our salvation. He has to leave her behind when he visits because 'someone' forgot to put his clothes on that one time she came and.... well, that put an end to her visiting, thank God! Hannah is married to a Portuguese guy called Joe and they have four kids, but they live in his place way out in the Azores so we don't get to see them.  
Apart from Achilles and Heidi, the only other family member I don't get on with is my cousin Sophie, Aunt Betty's daughter. She's one of those environmental campaigners who I know drive Sir Lance-a-lot up the wall, although the upside is every one of her visits to the area always drives him to take out his anger on me. But then who needs to walk anywhere at the weekend?

 _Friends?_  
My brother-in-law and cousin Benjamin Jackson-Giles III, a thoroughly decent fellow except that he shares Valentino's aversion to unnecessary clothes, and smirks far too much when I utter the occasional manly expression of surprise after 'someone' has had their way with me even more thoroughly than usual. Our cousins the Hawkes, especially Earl Trelawney who is a thoroughly decent guy for a toff. Our friend Fraser Macdonald VI, recently moved to our area. I would have included his uncles Angus and Valiant LeStrade III, but I am not speaking to those bastards after they purchased a sex-book for 'someone' last Christmas. Which was why I do not remember much of January!

 _What did you want to be while you were growing up?_  
I always wanted to be an actor; the doctor thing only came later when I realized that that profession has so many drama queens and irritating idiots in it. Though I get a lot of practice with acting, especially with my customers when they only belatedly mention _all_ their symptoms then ask why I needed to know. Duh!

 _What made you want to be a doctor?_  
Once I realized who my ancestor was, I wanted to be another Doctor Watson. Of course I'm Doctor Watson-Holmes nowadays which is great - except that every woman at the surgery simpers at The Biggest, Blackest, Baddest Badass In Town every time he 'just happens to drop by'. I can so empathize with my ancestor; that smirk of his is downright annoying! And yet like his own ancestor, he has the brass neck to say that he doesn't like people who smirk!

 _Where are you in your life just now?_  
Very, very happy. Thankfully on top of all his other plus points my resident superhero is also great with money, and we have put by quite a sum despite raising two kids. I was a bit nervous when he quit the police – although the way they are going I could see why, but his 'private dick' business has brought in even more money that he was getting while depressed. With luck we can retire early and copy our ancestors – although 'someone' eyeing that box of 'toys' makes me worry that I might not survive to see it.

 _Describe yourself in just five words._  
Caring, Patriotic, Reliable, Thoughtful – and Exhausted!

 _What is your worst character failing?_  
Like my ancestor I tend to fear the worst. I am so lucky to have Thrust 2; he just seems to know when I want to be pounded into the middle of next week and when I want some manly embracing, even if the teasing bastard insists on calling it something most unmanly that rhymes with huddling.

 _Likes?_  
Mr. Wun-Hung-Long, even when he leaves me unable to move (i.e. most days). Our boys Sherman and John-Joseph; each the image of his blood father. Like my ancestor I love chocolate (not a problem as I always work it all off thanks to Dick Danger). I also took to my ancestor's native Northumberland when we had a holiday there two years ago so we might retire there one day – if as I said 'someone' does not kill me through sex first!

 _Dislikes?_  
Bigots of any type. Despite what people say about small places we have never had any trouble in the village but I have come to dread Brighton for its atmosphere lately. I recently got barracked by some woman (I think it was a woman; it is getting ever harder to tell these days) who was campaigning for 're-education courses' to make people think like her/him/it/whatever pronoun is in vogue this week. Thankfully Mr. Subtlety 2020 suggested just where she could shove her leaflets, and offered a free demonstration if needed. And then he took he back to our hotel to 'drive his point home'.   
I am beginning to wonder about that life-insurance policy....

ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ


	5. Elementary: The More Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2021\. It is just another normal day in a cottage on the Sussex Downs - unfortunately, for some people.

_[Narration by Doctor St. John Watson-Holmes, M.D.]_

I was vaguely aware that there were people in the room, one of whom was fully responsible for my not being able to sit upright any time soon. Probably the same one who had inherited that smirk from a certain ancestor of his, one that a certain ancestor of mine had found equally annoying!

“Have you finished all you work for the holidays, boys?” the champion gloater asked.

Shem and JJ effected twin sighs and looked at each other like they were the most put-upon almost-teenagers in the history of existence. They can say what they like about modern technology, but that we had been able to each have a blood son to continue our lines, even if they rolled their eyes at us like that – it was wonderful!

“We have”, JJ said heavily. “We know damn well what happens if we haven't!”

I grinned at that. Mr. Tripod was wont to 'forget' clothes some mornings, coincidentally always when the boys had not done their work or jobs around the house. They might (probably would) have to pay for a whole load of therapy when they were older, but that would be their problem.

“We can go down and meet our noble cousins in Lewes as planned, then”, the Decimator grinned, looking pointedly at me. “Always assuming that 'someone' can make it out to the Charger!”

Both boys winced and all but fled to their rooms. I would have scowled at the teasing behemoth, but that would have required moving facial muscles. The trek out to the Range Rover would be bad enough, although I was sure that all my manly expressions of pain would traumatize our kids even more.

“Is Harry over his chickenpox yet?” I asked the resident sex-maniac. “I know that we have all had it but one can never be too careful.”

The horny bastard gave me the sort of look that he knew damn well would make me tremble, and I silently thanked out sons for being home. Not that that had always been enough to stop 'Mr. Shere Magic'.

“All clear, doctor”, he grinned. “Plus they've finally made Trey an earl now; it just needs signing off by Her Maj.”

The original Sherlock's grandson, my husband's great-grandfather Harry Hawke, had done a lot for the government after his inheriting the title in 1950 and as a result had in 1969 been elevated from the 13th Lord to the 1st Baron Hawke. His great-grandson Trelawney had become the 4th Baron back in 2005 and had done likewise, hence his own elevation. He was of course a cousin of ours, a thoroughly decent fellow even if his having twelve kids made 'someone' mutter as to if technology would ever enable him to get _me_ pregnant one of these days. The way he ploughed into me on a daily basis, I was unwilling to bet against it!

“They're picking up Fray, and Ben is meeting us all there”, my husband said, casually stripping out of his track-suit bottoms – ye Gods he had the English flag thong on again! - and deliberately flashing that glorious butt at me that I could have bounced a penny off (I actually had, once). “I wonder if either of them will emulate their ancestors?”

Fraser Macdonald VI, four times great-grandson of the inspector assisted by the original Sherlock and John, had recently moved to our county to work with Vlad The Impaler here, having found London too much to put up with (I could empathize). And Shere's brother-in-law Benjamin Jackson-Giles III, a three times great-grandson of his namesake, had also moved to Lewes to train to become a lawyer when he had married Shere's sister Mary. That had been fifteen years ago since when they had had some twelve children (with one more on the way, the dog). His Anglo-Scots counterpart had been far more restrained, settling for a mere nine. 

“I am surrounded by sex-maniacs!” I sighed. “At least it will be a quiet day out, without risk of further molestation.”

He gave me the sort of look which was surely one day going to kill me. 'R.I.P. Doctor St. John Watson-Holmes, Killed By His Husband With Just The Threat Of More Sex'!

“You forget, Shem and JJ are joining Trey's grandson Lion in that camp on the downs”, he said, smiling far too lasciviously even for him. “They won't be back until tomorrow midday at the earliest!”

I was suddenly very glad that I had made my will before his last burst of 'attention'. 

Our sons bounced back into the room, then nearly fell over each other at the sight of one of their fathers half-naked.

“Father!” Sherman exclaimed. “Not again!”

Mr. Pile-Driver shrugged his broad shoulders and looked as unabashed as always.

“Funny, that's what I'll have your papa yelling before too long!” he grinned.

They both cried out in horror. I cried inside, if for rather different reasons.

ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ

Justifiable reasons, as always. Him and his Sonic Screwdriver; they way he took me apart was.... was....

“Elementary!” the bastard chuckled.

That was the last thing I heard before I pass.... had a short nap in my lover's arms. Yet somehow I could still see that damn smirk! Harrumph!

THE END


End file.
